The Shadow of My Heart
by Pooch2010
Summary: A Prince with a set destiny placed before him is challenged with the great task of protecting the Dimension and the planets in that which coexist. A Princess falls deeply for the Prince who's immortal life appears to be limited. A great darkness threatens to swallow him whole, and destroy his very being in hope of seeking ultimate power. 1st Installment of The Revelation Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow of My Heart

Prologue

(Shadow)

The soft patter of small pair of feet descending down the marble staircase echoed loudly through the Millennian Palace. Flinching at making so much noise, the young Prince leapt from the stair he had currently been standing on, and landed silently at the bottom of the staircase. He looked to each side, seemingly ignoring the guards who stood alert near him, and disappeared through two glass doors leading to the royal gardens. The guard nearest him could suppress a curious smile. He expected nothing less of his Prince.

Nightfall was at it's peak, and the air crisp and cool. The Prince glanced up for only a moment, smiling scarcely, as his eyes pierced the darkness of the moonless sky, their golden shade lighting a section if the sky for him to gaze up at the brilliantly shimmering stars. In the next moment, the Prince was walking past a row of rose bushes, which bloomed promptly as he journeyed past them, then closed back into their buds, still months before they would bloom on their own.

Still at only ten years of age, the Prince had developed a genuine love for the nature that surrounded him. Yet even though he was oblivious to the fact, nature loved him equally as much.

He walked on until he stood in front of a pearlescent white fountain, fashioned of white marble with gold finishing, surrounded by the hedge maze in which the Prince would love to explore. He gingerly places his small hand beneath the water and gazed at his reflection as the waves lapped at the edge of the fountain.

His pale white face, flawless and clear, was framed by the silky black and gold strands of his hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of gold, glowing softly, which he enjoyed. He liked to be able to make his eyes flash, and cause commotion with his cousins and friends who visited him regularly.

Atop of his head, was his crown, fashioned of the purest gold, and greenest emeralds, a sign unto all, that he was of Royal birth, and Crown Prince, heir to the throne.

The boy, vaguely aware of his position in his family, had a heart for exploring and adventure. Mischievousness from time to time would allow him to keep himself and his family members entertained.

A star, shimmering brighter than the others in the sky was positioned above the Prince's head, symbolizing a great destiny that he was yet to face. Oblivion had yet to release that destiny from it's grasp.

The innocence and nobility of the Prince reflected back to him as he stared at himself in the water. He turned away, seemingly blending with the darkness under the shadow of a willow tree. The shadow, for which he was named.

* * *

Alrighty, there's the first installment of this new story. Well, newer plot, but same idea. I hope you enjoy. I hope to have the first actual chapter out sometime this weekend. Anyone going to see Catching Fire this weekend? I am! I read the entire series at least four time and I can't wait to see the next movie! ;) Love y'all!

#Girl on Fire


	2. A New Dawning

Chapter 1; A New Dawning

(Fabia's POV)

How foolish of a decision had it really been of mine to join the humans and admit to their way of life? I could barely comprehend the question myself.

Closing my locker door, I gathered my books gingerly into the crook of my elbow and held them tight against my bodice. Further proving my questioning about human ways of life, across from me, a fight had broken out, causing me to flinch as a boy was thrown against the lockers beside me by the attacker. Ducking beneath the attacker's arm as it flew to connect with the boy's jaw, I dropped to the floor and rolled out of range, coming to rest calmly at my feet. I stood and continued down the hallway to my algebra classroom.

Dodging sets of students as they rushed forward to join the makeshift circle gathering around the fight, I leaned against the row of lockers nearest my algebra classroom. I heaved a heavy sigh. I hate humans.

In the past few years since I had made the decision to attend high school here, Earth and it's humans had become only more repulsive and vulgar since my last visit. Save a few mortals, who were usually aquatinted with myself.

Tired and utterly beat from my gymnastics period before, I allowed my eyes to close, dreading the moment when I would have to walk again...

Only moments later would a scream from the fight brewing down the hallway cause them to open again. The Principal, Ms. Spicer, separated the boys with ease, promising a death sentence if they didn't show up every day for the next month for detention. The group that had gathered to be entertained quietly parted afterwards. A slim smile crossed my lips for only a moment as I watched Ms. Spicer dragging a helpless student behind her who she placed next to me against the lockers.

"Fabia!" She greeted calmly, yet a little too enthusiastic for my taste. "It's great to see our student body president not engaged in such an event." Yep, that was me. The Student body president who couldn't seem to catch a break between life and classes. I forced a tired smile.

"And you as well," I commented softly. Ms. Spicer laid a hand on my shoulder gesturing to the student she had deposited beside me. "Take care of him today if you please, he's our newest student at Cedar Valley-" she lowered her voice. "And apparently shy, think you do something about that?" I nodded eagerly. If I could succeed at anything, it would be making a student more comfortable in front of a crowd.

Ms. Spicer had already turned to leave, not even introducing the name of the student I was now in charge of. I turned to him and held out my hand which he eyed suspiciously.

"My name's Fabia, student body president and you must be-" I paused. It was the first time I actually looked at him. Without thinking, my eyes slowly studied his very being as he stood beside me.

His skin was a pale white, completely clear of any blemishes. Spotless. His ebony hair was finely groomed, glossy, and laid just below his shoulders. His eyebrows were slightly arched as he watched me. But what caught me most off guard, were his eyes. Every time a stray ray of light hit them, they sparkled. They were the purest golden color I had every laid my eyes on. He could've been the very definition of Perfection.

He must've already shaken my  
hand, because by the time I came out of my trance he was already pulling his hand away from my own.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said quietly, turning his head shyly away to stare at the ground below his feet. I faltered for a moment on what to ask him. It then occurred to me that he had never spoken his name. Surely that was something of a start for the both of us.

"I didn't catch your name," I said, hoping not to sound too eager. "Surely you've got one." That earned me a half-hearted smile from him as he turned to face me.

"You can call me Shun," he said softly, clutching the books tightly against him as I often do when I'm nervous; though I rarely ever am.

"Well Shun, it's nice to meet you," I said warmly, gesturing to the books in his arms. "What're you reading?" He turned the books to face me. The False Prince. That book was one I recognized, though I had never read it before. The book behind the first one he obviously didn't want me to see for he quickly returned to clutching the books at his waist. I didn't mind too much; he had his privacy as much as anyone else here.

"I've seen that book before," I commented, hoping to engage in some sort of conversation with him. As he began to quietly interest me with its contents, our algebra teacher appeared at the doorway and ushered us in, hardly allowing him to even begin. I would get the information from him later.

I sat in my seat near the front of the classroom, and pointed to the seat beside me, suggesting he sit there. No one ever did. In fact, I was the only student who had ever sat in the front row.

The teacher and I knew each other on a first name basis. Her name was Michelle, though during school hours I was required as much as everyone else to call her Mrs. Madrigal.

Aside from being an algebra teacher, she was secretly fascinated with this mystical world called Millennia, the home planet of Immortal beings. In her spare time outside of school, she studied every mythological book about everything having to do with Immortals, which made it somewhat difficult to hide my identity even if I wasn't exactly an immortal. Just not from this planet.

She noticed Shun sitting next to me and immediately introduced herself. Shun was quietly engaged in what she had to say about her class, but he rarely responded verbally unless she asked him a direct question. He definitely didn't seem like the open book type to me.

Mrs. Madrigal seemed to be intrigued by him, concerning me more than surprising me. A girl would have to purposefully try not to be smitten with him at first sight. My suspicions were confirmed as the girls eyed him hungrily as though he were a prize to be won when they walked through the doorway. My face took on a look of disgust.

Seeing as her students were steadily arriving, Mrs. Madrigal reluctantly pulled herself away from Shun and began the class. She assigned us partners for a project, pairing me with Shun, which seemed to greatly please him when he caught glimpses of the girls staring at him. He turned shyly from them and we began a steady conversation as we worked together on the project.

"Why do they do that?" He asked, his voice lowered as he nodded his head toward the girls looking our way.

"Do what?" I replied, not fully understanding the extent of his question.

"Stare at me."

I rolled my eyes when I looked back at him, but his expression was innocent and confused. Perhaps he really didn't understand, and that his question was in fact, sincere.

"I'll tell you later," I promised. Together we finished the project at hand, with Shun insisting that I be the one to present it to Mrs. Madrigal. I agreed, giggling softly, but ceased when he blushed. It was obvious talking with others made him uncomfortable.

Mrs. Madrigal praised the work we did and allowed us the time to read or catch up on other homework from our classes. I thanked her, and turned to walk back to my seat. Shun was already busily reading his book. I guess he must've overheard what Mrs. Madrigal told me. I engaged myself in one of my own books before long and found myself twenty pages in before the bell rang to dismiss us. I packed my books into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Shun seemed to be in the same state I was and we walked out together.

Shun flinched as girls purposely brushed against him, or ran into him on several occasions as we walked. I scowled at them. They're minds had no right to occupy themselves with the poor boy, who was obviously oblivious to the fact of why they did. If he wasn't, then he was trying really hard to deny it.

I grasped his hand, taken aback by the coolness at first, but curtly pulled him down a different hallway, a shortcut if you knew how to use it right. I'd compared schedules with him earlier, and found that they were exactly the same, another suspicious aspect which caught me off guard. Maybe it was Ms. Spicer's idea; she probably wanted to get Shun comfortable with the new school. Whatever the reason, we didn't spend too much time drifting over the subject.

Ms. Spicer had also asked me to help Shun become more comfortable talking with others, so I hoped he wouldn't mind meeting a few of my own friends in our next class. The four of us would work together in the library.

Shun was eagerly awaiting our arrival, and from what I could tell, he had a growing passion for books. The way he carried them protectively at his side helped me to come to that conclusion. The way he read helped too. I noticed his facial expression change from weary to passionate when he began reading. I guided him through the doors and immediately found my two friends at work at the counter.

Runo and Dan were side by side, assisting one of the students together as they always did. Runo, because she at least cared about being a library aide, and Dan because Runo forced him to care. Dan noticed us first, thankful for the distraction to get away from his work and ran over to us, surprised to see Shun standing beside me. Shun held his books closer to him and stepped back looking wearily towards Dan.

"Dan, this is Shun," I said calmly, gently urging Shun forward. When he didn't budge clutching his books even tighter, I continued. "He's new here at the school."

"Awesome!" Dan exclaimed, clapping Shun on the shoulder with his hand. Shun flinched and pulled back from him. He probably wasn't used to physical contact either.

Dan grinned sheepishly as Runo came behind him and smacked him over the head.

"Sorry about Dan," Runo apologized. "He's a little more energetic than most, and definitely the least helpful." She glared at him but it soon melted away as she laid her eyes on Shun. She was clearly surprised at his appearance as much as I was. I envied her for being able to hide it much better than I did though. She held her hand out to him which he took tentatively.

"Nice to meet you Shun," She said with a gentle smile. "I'm Runo and the idiot next to me is Dan." Dan frowned at her but Runo only playfully hit him in the arm, proving she meant it only as a joke, though I couldn't be so sure.

Shun and I set to work on placing the books turned in back on the shelves while Runo dragged Dan back behind the counter. I giggled softly, earning a slim smile from Shun as we set our backpacks down to attend to the books.

I had been putting the books back in order for some time, and looked across from me at Shun who gently pushed a cart of books towards the shelf nearest him. The way he tenderly picked up one of the books and gracefully placed it on the shelf caught my attention. He continued in this manner and didn't notice me. Either that, or he had and didn't say so.

The way he carried himself in posture and step was almost prince like. I guess I hadn't ever had the chance to notice it before until now. He finished with the shelf, looking back at me only once before continuing on. I blushed and quickly turned from him.

I didn't want him to think that I was stalking him, just like any of the other girls in the hallways. I melted away from the shelf in front of me and walked back to the cart of returned books to gather more to put away. I noticed the diamond laying on the book before Shun noticed me staring at it.

The second book which I had suspected Shun was hiding earlier was now visible. I neared it, looking back to ensure he wasn't watching. He wasn't, which was good because I was certain he'd never be my friend if he noticed this.

I stared down at the book on the table, taken aback by the sight of a diamond dangling from a silver chain lying across the cover. The diamond was gold, and glowed with a gentle golden light. I was in awe, though I gently brushed it aside and read the title of the book, my eyes widening. My fingers fumbled over the silver lettering, for reasons I didn't know of. The title hit me like an ice shard in my back.

Runaway King.

* * *

Alright guys, here's the first chapter of the "updated" version of this story. I genuinely hope that you like it and will do my best to have the next chapter out sometime tomorrow or Thursday. I saw Catching Fire and thought it was amazing, excluding the fact that they left a bit out that was in the book. Anyways, great movie, y'all should see it. ;) Love you! And have a happy Thanksgiving!

#Sugar Cubes

#Gratitude is the best Attitude


	3. Secrets Unrevealed

Chapter 2; Secrets Unrevealed

(Fabia's POV)

The title of a book shouldn't have shaken me as this one had, yet it did. I felt a memory stirring; something I hadn't thought about in a very long time...

I looked up and saw Shun beginning to walk back towards me. Quickly I put the book back in place and laid the diamond over it, trying to make it look as natural as possible and untouched. I walked to the bookshelf across from me and quickly began to straiten the books as Shun walked to the table where his books lay and gently picked them up into his arms. Right on cue, the bell rang.

I sprang to my backpack aside his and gathered my books into it and slung it over my shoulder. Shun looked over at me and rose an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I turned to him and looked into his eyes. Bad idea. I paled almost immediately and adjusted to facing ahead of me.

"Y-Yeah," I said quickly. "All good, uh, come on." I grabbed his hand and dragged him from the library.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly, consisting of me avoiding eye contact with Shun at almost all costs. Shun didn't seem bothered in the least bit, and in fact seemed to enjoy the lessening of human interaction.

He left Cedar Valley in a limo driven by what I supposed was his butler. I became a little suspicious. What if he was hiding something? What if he wasn't human like I was? With those eyes...I doubted he was.

I shook my head. Stop overreacting Fabia, he's just another human boy with a pretty face...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Runo standing behind me. "You okay?" She asked. "You were totally zoning out there..."

"Yeah, I'm good," I said as casually as I could muster, which must've worked, because she didn't bring it up again. "Tell me Runo," I began cautiously. "Have you ever...seen Shun before?" Runo frowned and thought for a moment.

"I dunno," she sighed at last. "He seemed really familiar, as if I've known him forever...and then...I feel like this is the first time I've ever seen him."

I felt the same way. "Yeah...me too." I turned to her, suddenly a bit more curious than I had been a minute ago. "Runo, can you get me back into the library?" She frowned and studied me for a moment.

"I suppose, but, why-

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I just want to check out a few books."

(Mott's POV)

I looked back through the rearview mirror as we pulled up to the entrance of the palace. Shadow remained still, gazing out of the window. I sighed. Something must've happened today, or else he wouldn't be acting like this.

I moved from the drivers seat and got out of the car and opened his door for him. "My Prince," I said politely and bowed.

"Stop that," Shadow hissed. He got out of the car carrying his books tenderly with him. I laughed softly and even he broke into a smile as I closed the door behind him. We walked together through the entrance and into the Palace.

"I take it your first day of high school didn't go as planned?" I asked turning towards him. He shook his head.

"So much for blending in," He muttered as we ascended up one of the spiral staircases. "I was practically swarmed by human girls the entire day." I brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and looked at him. "Shadow," I said gently. "You're always going to be swarmed by girls, there's nothing we can do to fix that." He groaned at that as he paused at the top of the staircase.

"Can't we just...elimina-

"No," I said firmly. "Again, No. Did you here that? No." He smiled at that. "It was worth a shot," he sighed. I chuckled and accompanied him to his room where he'd already opened the door and was beginning to disappear inside. I took his wrist.

"Shadow, your parents would like to consult with you this evening over your first day here," I told him. "And be careful please, no more...scaling the palace walls, your parents will have me killed if you get hurt." He grinned slyly.

"Can't promise that." He closed the door. I sighed, shaking my head I walked to the end of the hallway. The King and Queen had been consulting with each other for hours before I left to retrieve Shadow from the high school. I inched closer to their door where the guards stood alert. Their ears were pressed against the door and they motioned for me to come. Suspicious, I walked to the door and pressed my own ear against it.

"You want to put the throne on his shoulders now?!" The Queen's voice shrieked behind the door. I pressed up against it trying to get closer.

"Dear, he'll be eighteen in two months," came the always calm reply of the King. "He'll be of age to take the throne then, he's been trained for this my dear."

"Zephyr," The Queen begged. "I don't think he's ready for this yet, he needs his freedom, you know how adventurous our Shadow is! He loves to be free, swaying with the wind and riding out in the open plains!" I could almost imagine The King's slow shake of his head. The Queen huffed.

"He's still young, and has so much life in him, and yet here you are wanting to throw the throne right on top of hi-"

"Dear," The King cut in firmly. "This is for the best." I heard his footsteps treading closer and jumped back from the door as the guards hastily resumed their positions against the wall. The King burst through the doors turning his head towards me. I dropped to one knee in a bow. I paled figuring he knew about my eves dropping.

"You're Majesty forgive me for listen-"

"Is my son here yet?" He demanded, cutting me off.

"Yes your highness," I said quickly. "I brought him back from school, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was at the stables currently." The King nodded slowly.

"Thank you Mott," he said gently, grabbing his trench coat from one of the guards and descended down the staircase towards the doors leading to the stables.

"Oh Shadow," I breathed, looking towards the guards who hung their heads low. "Please my king...don't do this yet..."

I walked towards a window and glanced outside. Shadow stood near his horse, Dark Wind, preparing the saddle over the slick back of the horse. Dark Wind brushed it's nose against Shadow's shoulder. The Prince turned and gently stroked Dark Wind's head before climbing up into the saddle.

It had begun to snow again. Snowflakes tumbled from the sky, landing in the Prince's hair and Dark Wind's mane and tail. They traveled forwards out of the gate leaving behind footprints in the snow.

I saw the King walking out to the stables. Shadow must've noticed it too, and grave look on his father's face, for he speared Dark Wind with a spur in his boot and they took off into the distance over the snow-covered hills, a blur of black against a blanket of white.

(Shun's POV)

The wind felt sharp, and stung my face, while Dark Wind carried us in a heavy sprint. My father obviously hadn't been carrying the best news with him, and I hadn't felt like wanting to confront him. Yet. I speared Dark Wind's side again and he ran faster.

I could tell the snow was bothering Dark Wind as much as it was me. I slipped my scarf off and wrapped the silk, green material around his head and nose, creating some protection for him against the cold. Aside from the scarf, I was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt without a jacket. I probably should've thought of bringing one before I took off with Dark Wind in this kind of weather. I soothingly stroked his mane as we traveled farther. "You're okay," I said gently. "We'll both be okay..."

I thought back to when we had been at the stables. It was when I had just gotten up into the saddle that I noticed my Father. His expression was solemn, which meant our conversation we would eventually have would carry a heavy price. I laid my head against Dark Wind's neck, burying my face into his mane.

"Shadow!"

I turned back and saw my father following close behind on his own horse. I urged Dark Wind to run faster.

"Shadow! Stop this! Please!"

My father was yards from me now. I tried a different strategy and pulled on Dark Wind's reigns, stopping us. My father sped past us on his own horse, but he was quick to yield and turn around. By the time he was completely turned, Dark Wind and I were already running back towards the Palace.

"Shadow! Enough!"

Though the wind was sharp, and most of my limbs felt numb from the cold, I let go of the reigns and stood in the saddle of my horse; and laughed. Running free through the hills; being able to go wherever you want; do anything you want, without any restrictions. This was true freedom.

Dark Wind neighed in response. I was vaguely aware of my father taking Dark Wind's reigns, yet I could hardly care. As we came to a sudden halt, I sprung from the saddle and landed hard in the snow, rolling for a few seconds until I could roll to my feet, stand, and run.

I could hear my father groan as I took off away from him. It didn't take long for him to ride aside me on his horse, trotting while I ran. I could see my breath in front of me when I huffed, glaring at him. He knew I would eventually grow tired, and riding beside me, when I was on the verge of collapse, he would easily scoop me up onto his own horse. That wasn't my plan.

I closed my eyes, using an ability I had been born with. The ability for which I was named. I turned completely invisible, crystal clear, and nonexistent to the human eye. Father stopped his horse and mine, gazing intensely at the snow. He would try to find my footprints, and find where I was standing. His eyes locked on my footprints, and as he thrust his hand out to grab me, I leapt into the air, and froze. He wouldn't be able to find me now.

From my back, I unfolded two large wings, something every immortal would eventually be able to use once they had come of age. I flapped them once. Then twice. Tree times. I lifted into the air and hovered ten feet above where my father sat annoyed on his horse. I held my breath, resisting the urge to laugh and reveal my location.

"Shadow, please, it's freezing out here and you'll get yourself sick," he called out calmly. It was true. I was already shivering, yet I wasn't desperate enough for warmth to reveal where I was hiding. He continued.

"Shadow, please, I just want to talk with you," He spoke gently. "I know you may not like what I have to say, but please, at least hear me out." I hardly ever liked what my father had to tell me in circumstances such as this. I groaned, then realized the cost of making a sound, for father sprung from his saddle, leaped high into the air and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me with him as he fell gracefully back into the saddle. Father had always been that way. Graceful.

I turned visible again and folded my wings against my back, shivering in my father's arms. He tightened his hold around me and laid my head on his chest.

"This is why we don't pull stunts like this," Father hissed, spurring his horse. "You'll get hurt."

"I'm not hurt," I corrected him with a grin. "Just cold." Father rolled his eyes and poked me in the arm playfully.

"You fell off of your horse-"

"I jumped," I corrected him again. "And rolled to my feet. No injuries." He sighed and brought me closer to his body. I snuggled into him, burying my head into his chest as we rode back into the stables. He handed Dark Wind off to a servant who took the reigns to his left, and carefully lowered me to the ground on the right next to Mott who wrapped a thick blanket close around my trembling body. He walked me inside as father tied up his own horse.

Mott held me close to him as we entered to great room and sat me down beside him at the edge of the fireplace. He held me in his arms as I savored the feeling of the heat from the fire seeping through the pores of my skin.

Another servant sat on the other side of me and wrapped another blanket around me. I snuggled closer to Mott. He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you would ride out into that weather without a coat on. Only a fool would do such a thing."

"Yes, a princely fool," I replied with a sly smile.

Father entered through the doors to our left, which happened to be the doors I had gone through to get to the stables. He knelt in front of me. I could tell what he wanted.

"Shadow, we need to talk about something," He began timidly. I frowned and turned away from him. "Your mother and I have been talking lately...and we though we should, consult you about this."

"I don't want to become King," I whispered, shivering hard against Mott who held his arms tightly around me.

"Shadow, I know this isn't something you want, but, it's for the best. Millennia needs a new ruler. A young one. You've been trained for this your entire life."

"You don't understand," I hissed. "I would be honored to serve in this role for our country, yet...of all Millennians I will be the least free! Everything in my life, once I'm King, will be strictly involved with the throne, and the kingdom. I will not have the time to participate in things I enjoy! I will have no freedom outside the Palace! I would be like a caged bird..." I gripped the blankets wrapped around me tightly in my hands.

"Shadow," Father crooned, placing his hand on my cheek. He gently took me from Mott and held me in his arms. "Before I became King, I used to be very much like you, did you know that?" I shook my head, pulling the blankets closer. It was hard for me to believe that my father had ever had any life without the throne being apart of it.

"I could ride," he said hoarsely, as if it brought back some terrible memory. "I could ride as far as I wanted to, for the rest of my life even. My brother was the Crown Prince, I was just a Prince. I wouldn't have to take the throne, I'd be able to live my life however I wanted."  
I looked up at him suddenly curious.

"But why didn't you?" I asked. "If you had everything you wanted, why would you give it all up for the throne?" Father looked down, his eyes growing darker.

"My brother was assassinated he night of his coronation," He whispered, his voice catching. "My parents had already resigned from the throne, making me the Crown Prince. I was crowned that night."  
I let out a shaky breath I hadn't known I had been holding. "I-I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright, you had nothing to do with it," father replied. "But, there's times when a King has to make sacrifices for the throne. It may be something he don't want to do, but it's also what's best for the country, and that's what a royal's best interest should always be. Do you understand?" Slowly, I nodded. But I wasn't willing to give up my freedom just yet to do something I had no intention of ever doing.

"I don't suppose you have any long lost children you happened to have before me?" I asked with a grin. Father rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, Shadow, only you."

I sighed. I knew that I would eventually have to become the King, but I didn't think that it would have to happen so quickly. My best interests should be with the well being of my country, with the well being of the citizens. I had to make certain that they were safe before any other issues or matters were to be addressed. Maybe I was finally understanding my role in my country, or maybe I was just purely insane when I told him, "Alright father, I'll take the throne."

* * *

Hey y'all! Hope this isn't out too late! Anyways, another Thanksgiving and Black Friday have come and gone. I hope you all enjoyed your holiday break and got to spend quality time with your families! ;) I missed y'all! I was gone on a vacation the entire week, so feel free to tell me how your vacations went! I'm always happy to hear about you guys! Anyways, Christmas is just around the corner! Super excited! We were first in our neighborhood to put up our Christmas lights, even though everyone else totally blew us out of the water. ;) Also, I'm pretty sure my family lives in Texas to get away from the super cold, and not it's like in the 20's all week. :( Love y'all, and I hope you enjoyed this next chapter of my story.

#Christmas lights competition

#Winter Weather in Texas


	4. A Whole New World

Chapter 3; A Whole New World

(Shun's POV)

Algebra may have been my favorite class, yet since it was also the easiest for me, I began to sketch in my notebook a detailed picture of my father's crown; the one that I would be wearing in two months.

The circlet of gold was decorated in a many number of emeralds and diamonds, those of which I took careful consideration into drawing on the crown. I lowered my pencil back onto the drawing. And stabbed it. As I stabbed the piece of paper with my pencil, I noticed Fabia's glance turn my way and I crumbled the piece of paper instead, throwing it into the trash bin.

"Are you alright Shun?" She asked wearily, glancing at the trash bin then back to me. "You were stabbing a piece of paper." I sighed, calmly raking my fingers through my hair.

"No," I told her truthfully, laying my pencil on my desk. "I'm just...stressed." Fabia laughed softly at that and began to work on a new partner project with me. "I can see that," She whispered. I blushed and turned my attention to our project. In a minimal amount of time we had it finished.

After she turned it in, Fabia walked back to me and sat in her seat. "So what's bothering you?" She asked earnestly. I bit my lip and turned to her. Could I actually tell her the truth? It was very risky on my part, though I doubted she knew anything about my country to begin with. I sighed. Keeping secrets wasn't the best way to start out a friendship, so I decided on the truth.

"Well," I said softly. "My Father is the King of my country, and he wants me to take the throne by the end of this year but I just don't feel I'm willing to give up my freedom for the throne yet because I honestly enjoy riding free, with the sky and air, on my horse Dark Wind, without a jacket on in twenty degree weather, for which my father and Mott now believe me to be crazy."

Fabia stared at me with wide eyes.

"Kidding," I told her. She let out a deep breath she was holding. "Good, I thought you'd gone completely crazy there for a second," She said, releasing her nervousness through laughter. I smiled slyly. If only...

"Shun, you're hilarious," She muttered, taking a book from her backpack which she promptly began to read.

I'd have to get used to people calling me by that name. My mother and father advised me against using my actual name, explaining to me that it would cause too much attention to be drawn to me. I chose to go by the name Shun on earth. It was proving to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Am I now?" I mocked. She laughed again then looked over at me. She seemed to pause then and there, gazing at me. I knew how I looked to others, but I didn't know that I'd have such a great impact on humans as other Millennians. To them, I imagined I looked like some earthbound, majestic, being; which happened to be exactly what I was.

Fabia seemed to realize that she was staring and immediately blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just...your eyes...they're so..." I blushed.

"I-I know," I said softly, turning away.

"Piercing," Fabia mumbled, setting her book down on her desk. She gently touched my cheek, turning my chin so that I would face her.

"Don't be embarrassed," She whispered. "They're very pretty." It was at her touch that I realized something about her that I hadn't earlier.

Her fingers were too soft, too gentle. Her face was framed too delicately by her hair. Her hair, such a dark black, seemed to glow almost blue under light. My eyes widened.

She wasn't human either.

(Fabia's POV)

Suddenly realizing that my hand was on his cheek, I quickly removed it from that position and felt my fingers with my other hand. His skin was so soft, so very soft, and clear, almost as if it were porcelain, like a doll's perfect face.

We were both blushing now, turned away from each other, and now suddenly interested in our books. I could hear the groans and cries of despair of the girls behind us. The cries of the girls who wished to steal Shun away for themselves. Since the first time I met him, I was glad he wasn't like the others boys whom I'd met.

He was earnest, and sweet. Not once would he fall for some sickly, seductive, voice of the girls around him. In fact, much to my pleasure, he seemed disgusted by them.

When the bell rang, it took me a moment to collect my thoughts before I sprang to my feet in a hurry to catch up to Shun who stood at the door waiting.

I smiled at him as we walked down to the library. When he smiled back, I noticed a quick flash in his golden eyes; too quick for the human eye to catch. But not a neathian eye...

...

The librarian had the library closed off to the students when we had entered. She told us the period was ours, to either quietly chat or do homework while she and her assistant moved new shelves into the far end of the library.

Shun had already sat down and had promptly began reading one of his books. I sat down a couple of tables away from him and slipped my arm inside my backpack, feeing around for a book I'd checked out after school yesterday. Runo had managed to get me inside, and I'd snagged the book right of its shelf within the moment I spotted it.

The Legends of the Immortals of Millennia.

Mrs. Madrigal had recommended the book to me countless times before. As I gingerly opened the book to the cover page, I brushed my fingers along the worn, yellowing pages.  
I blew over the pages and a smoke of dust rose into the air. I laughed quietly. Perhaps the book was older than I thought.

I read through the chapter headings listed after the cover page. Carefully flipping to the desired chapter I wanted to read, I brushed my fingers over the title on the page. The Royal Family...

The gold lettering glittered around the page, surrounding pictures of the palace, and royal family members themselves. I was curious to know who ruled over the mystical land my algebra teacher was so infatuated with.

The King's picture was positioned to the right of the Queen's. They had the same ebony, black hair, but with what looked like pure gold highlights. The King's straight hair fell at his shoulders, while the Queen's descended to the middle of her back, braided intensely. The King's eyes were a glittering gold, the Queen's a piercing green. Their complexions, pale white and flawless, mingled perfectly with their features. While the King wore a more stern look, the Queen's features were more gentle and reserved. They wore matching circlets of gold on their heads.

I was in awe at how perfect, and majestic they looked. They stood together, hand in hand, positioned on either side of a young child who stood between them, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

The child, a boy, couldn't have been more than six or seven. He had the same hair as his parents; glossy, and black and gold, hanging just above his shoulders. He had his fathers golden eyes, but his mothers gentle features. In his eyes, there seemed to be a spark of trouble, a flash of adventure, which they somehow managed to capture in the picture.

I read the caption below the picture, squinting to properly read the small print; King Zephyr (right) and Queen Emerald (left) stand on either side of their son, Crown Prince Shadow.

A memory stirred. As I gazed at the picture of the young boy, I glanced over at Shun who chuckled as he read his book. I smiled, then as I gazed back down at my own book, I noticed how similar Shun looked to the little boy. My eyes darted back and forth from Shun to the little boy. I gasped as the sudden realization began to dawn on me.

They had the same glossy hair, the same pearlescent skin, and the same piercing golden eyes. Could it be possible that they're the same person?

I quickly put the thought from my mind. It was too crazy of an accusation I'd present before him, therefore, I doubted it was true. Closing the book, I sighed and laid my head on the table. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to slip into sleep, and to dream.

(Shun's POV)

The next week, after I'd begun to attend high school on earth, consisted of constantly being pulled out early for fittings, interviews with the advisors of the court, pictures, and lunches and dinners with the ambassadors of our neighboring countries.

I tried to earnestly engage in conversation with the advisors, but they were far too boring to comprehend. And when I tried to engage in small talk with the ambassadors, they cut straight to the point of business, ignoring my greeting of, 'Hello, how've you been? It's been literally ages since we've seen one another.' If this was how rulers of different countries reacted to a friendly hello, then I wanted to stay even further from the throne than ever before. The thought of turning into a ruler that doesn't laugh at playful joke was particularly terrifying!

Nevertheless, by the end of the week, I was mentally and physically worn, and too tired to care.

I trudged up the spiral staircase to my room, unlocked the door and collapsed onto the silken sheets of my bed. I reached out and took hold of a pillow which I pulled back to me and put under my head. I was aware of Mott standing at the door taking pictures of me, yet I paid him no mind. All that did occupy my head, was closing my eyes, and succumbing to sleep...

Yet of course a certain someone wouldn't have that happen.

Mott shook me gently by the shoulder and I sat up in bed and glared at him. "I don't remember asking for a wake up call," I hissed, pressing my face back into my pillow. I heard him groan, but I smirked. I would make him do all the work in getting me up.

"Your highness, there is a girl here to see you." I perked up at this and looked curiously towards him. "A girl?" I asked. "Be more specific..."

Mott sighed and playfully ruffled my hair. Ah, so that's who it is.

I quickly stood and dressed in a dark green riding outfit with a satin, black cloak. Rather than the suit I was wearing, the riding clothes were far more comfortable to move in. I stumbled down the stairs as I rushed for the door, but she hadn't moved from the front step.

Her blonde hair glittered in the pale light the lamps outside the door gave off. Her blue eyes were calm, and her demeanor collected. I was always fascinated at how perfectly still she seemed. Tentatively, she reached her hand up to my head and ruffled my hair, giggling as she pulled it back.

"Frost," I whispered, bowing before her. She curtsied before me and rested her hand in the crook of my outstretched arm. We walked side by side to the gardens. As we reached the front of the crystal fountain, Frost broke from me and we turned to face each other.

"Shadow, are you sure you want to do this? Being King isn't something you want," She hissed, lowering her voice so that only I could hear her. I shook my head in reply to her question and slowly sat on the ledge of the fountain.

"I'm not sure," I told her truthfully. "And you're perfectly correct when I say that I have no interest in inheriting the throne. Yet...it's what my country demands of me now." Frost shook her head defiantly. She was as much of a rebel as I was; I couldn't expect any less; she is my cousin.

"It's what your father demands of you!" She exclaimed, then quickly covered her mouth, realizing the cost of her outburst. She lowered her voice. "You shouldn't have to do this yet..."

"I know."

She sighed and sat beside me squeezing my hand. "Shadow," she whispered. "You don't have to do this...he can't make you accept this position the minute you turn eighteen. You can wait..." I shook my head, feeling my eyes moisten.

"That's just the thing," I whispered back, my voice hesitant and unsure. I've never heard myself speak in this way. "I accepted this position the moment I was born. I've known my entire life that I'd have to do this sooner or later. My father won't let me back out of this now...i-if you knew what it meant to be King..." I trailed off and stood, trembling. "My freedom will be stripped from me once I wear the crown...I-it's just too much..." My hands shook as I pulled them close, raking them through my hair in a vain attempt to calm myself. "All that I've been th-through...just this week...I-I can't do all of this anymore...I-it's too much...just...too much...I can't handle it..."

"Shadow," Frost mumbled, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Shadow you need to sit down you don't look well-" I flinched away from her touch and darted from her into the hedge maze.

The trembling got worse, and my knees threatened to buckle from beneath me. I knew that I was at my breaking point. All of this pressure coming down on my shoulders at once had been too much for me to handle, and my body was trying to tell me so.

"Shadow!" Frost cried. She quickly caught up to me and pinned me in a corner of a section of hedge. "Shadow, look at me, breathe, breathe, you need help, just breathe..." My legs gave away from under me and I slowly slumped to the ground, despite Frost's frequent shouting. She followed me to the ground and caught my head as I fell against the cobblestone path. Soon she faded away, like characters often did in my dreams, and I gladly succumbed to the darkness surrounding me.

For some reason unknown to me, I dreamt of Fabia. Her cascading blue hair, and how it fell perfectly around her shoulders. Her beautiful green eyes, and the way they shimmered under the light.

I was walking beside her in a park, hand in hand. She squeezed mine reassuringly, as if to tell me she was really there. I smiled back at her and we stopped walking turning to face each other.

She brushed her fingers gently across my forehead, brushing my hair from my eyes. She smiled and stroked my cheek longingly. With my other hand, I gently cupped her pale face, bringing her head closer to mine.

Our lips barely brushed each other's...

...

I gasped sharply and sat up in my bed, gripping the sheets tightly in my clenched fists. I was trembling, and I glanced around wildly. Mott sat to my left, his hand holding a wet cloth to my forehead. Father was to my right, gently squeezing my hand.

I tore my hand from father and glared furiously at him.

"Oh, Shadow," He breathed, brushing a few strands of hair from my eyes. "I shouldn't have thrown you into this mess all at once...I should've known something like this would happen if I did, I'm so sorry..."

My gaze softened at his words, and I turned and buried my head into my pillow. "Father," I mumbled. "Please...I need more time..." I turned my head just in time to catch the sympathetic shake of his head.

"You still have two months, and I hope that will be more than enough time to get accustomed to being the King." He leaned forward, and gently kissed my forehead. "Rest well my boy...I'm glad you're okay..." Giving my hand one last, gentle squeeze, he was gone.

I knew he was worried for my well being, but he was obviously unmovable in his decision of my being crowned.

That meant I had two months left...

I smiled, thinking of Fabia.

I had two months left of freedom, and I knew exactly how I wanted to spend it.

* * *

Hey y'all! Merry Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukkah, or whatever holiday you and your family are celebrating! The point is that we all get to come together to celebrate the diversity of our beautiful Earth. I'm so happy to be with my family during this time of year, and I hope we all feel the same. The time we have with our families should be treasured. I hope everyone has a wonderful holidays, and be safe on the road or in the air, or if you're traveling. Remember to have fun too! Love y'all!

# True Gift of Giving

#Families are Forever


End file.
